Man Behind The Mask
by Mad Jazzer
Summary: A collection of Hawkmoth snips, exploring how Hawkmoth really feels and is really thinking in many scenes throughout S2. Some are humorous, some are serious, but they were all made to one end: to fix the writers' mistake of making him an arbitrary villain without any emotion. Silly writers. Rated K-plus , just to be safe.
1. Identity Crisis

A/N: Hey, Y'all! This is the first installment in a collection of one-shots that I cobbled together after watching S2 of Miraculous Ladybug. However, that also means that there will be **LOTS OF SPOILERS FOR S2 OF MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!** So if you haven't watched the second season of that wonderful show, I suggest you get a blanket, some cocoa, and go do that, then come back. Did you do that? Good. Also, I'm kind of new to this whole fanfickery brand of witchcraft, so please cut me some slack :)

Big thanks to my sister for editing my unreadable (according to her, "only slightly painful") first drafts, and I hope you enjoy :D

Episode: S2 Ep 1 - The Collector

Rating: K

Warnings: None really, this one is for humor only

Inspiration: Wondering what would _really_ happen if Hawkmoth akumatized himself

* * *

"Come to me, my little akuma, and evilise me!" Gabriel shouted as the black butterfly entered his book. Suddenly, a mask appeared in front of his face, he began seeing double and the world swam in front of him.

"Greetings, Collector, I am Hawkmoth- I mean you- I mean me- I mean- Your source of inspiration, has been lost, and now you must make a new book of inspiration with the powers I- I mean you- will give, err, yourself." Gabriel paused and shook his head, what was happening to him? "In return, you, err, we, must take Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses for me, err, us. Can you do that?" He waited for a response, evil smirk still plastered across his face.

"Yes, Hawkmoth, I can. I mean we can. And may I say that you are looking very handsome today. Ah, thank you Hawkmoth, I - you thought of it ourself. Gah, We need to stop talking to myself- I mean- GAH!" He shook his head vigorously, trying to clear it of whatever had just happened.

"Why did I think akumatizing myself was a good idea?" He muttered as he stalked out of the room.


	2. Beary Bad Problems

A/N: Hey, Y'all! Thanks for so much support on the first part of this series; I never expected so much feedback and immediate support on my first ever piece of fanfiction! Because of that, I'm going to officially continue this series, publishing new parts every Wednesday and Saturday. If you think this is good, and it made you happy or laugh, please consider following the lead of the fabulous **Song of Shadow** , and leave a review! Reviews are like warm chocolate chip cookies for me, fresh from the oven, numnumnumnum:) They help me better my writing, and they just improve my day, too!

As always, **lots of spoilers for S2 of Miraculous Ladybug!** Enjoy!

Episode: S2 Ep 3 - Despair Bear

Rating: K

Warnings: None really, this one is also for humor

Inspiration: How dejected Hawkmoth felt when Chloe didn't give him someone to akumatize

* * *

 _What can one do when their attempts at evil are thwarted by the unfathomable control of a yellow teddy bear,_ Hawkmoth thought to himself. He had been sure that one of his best allies, that truly despicable Chloe Bourgeois, would not fail to give him an easily akumatized target through her horrible attitude and cutting remarks, and yet she had followed the direction of a yellow teddy bear!

Ah, wait, wait, she's mad at her butler… maybe… YES! FINALLY! Hawkmoth raised his cane high above his head, as jubilee passed through him. He could taste his victory, he knew this would be the day he finally got his hands on the Miracu- _And now I am in control of a man in a teddy bear._ Gabriel sighed, and slumped dejectedly. What was the point of sending villains every day? At least it was usually someone who could kill, smash, or destroy people! But no, today he had to settle for a tiny teddy bear, whose power was a watered down version of mind-control.

He chuckled, gave forth a small, broken laugh, as the realization came to him. He had to acknowledge the beautiful irony of it all. This was going to be a long, long night, and, Hawkmoth had to admit - he might just enjoy the hilarity of it all.


	3. Gambling With Power

A/N: Hey, Y'all! This note is kinda short, just have some notifications and updates for ya. This series will keep up, with new chapters every Wednesday and Saturday. Best of wishes to **Song of Shadow** for leaving a wonderful review on the last part, and I invite Y'all to do the same. This time around Hawkmoth gets pretty angsty, so though it should still be K+, you have been warned. Also, on an unrelated note, I'm working on a drabble series for My Hero Academia (or Boku No Hero Academia for you purists :D) which will get going at the latest when this series finishes up, so keep your eyes peeled for that!

Now, with the usual warning for **major spoilers for S2 of Miraculous Ladybug,** I bid you good day, and hope you enjoy!

Episode: S2 Ep 6 - Robostus

Rating: K+

Warnings: Major Hawkmoth angst

Inspiration: how real Hawkmoth's emotion felt after Robostus turned on him

* * *

Hawkmoth's shallow breathing was the only sound on the now silent battlefield of scattered scrap metal and broken blaster pieces. He straightened, his eyes burning with contained fury.

He had made a mistake. He had thrown dice when they slipped out of his pocket, taken a gamble unknowingly and watched as the world he held such control in slipped away from his grasp. For all his smooth lies, for all his impeccable facades, for all the things he had made comical and small, for all the things he had lost, the center had always held. And now, looking around him at the evidence of his weakness, his checkmate, how close he had come to slipping away from it all…

He turned his back on the window, and calmly slammed his cane into the nearest remains of a security gun. This mistake had not broken him. This mistake had not conquered him. It had ravaged him, and callused him, but never again. In this chess game of minds, and on these cliffs of insanity, his sense of agency and power over others had never slipped so close to the edge, never been put in check. Never again.


	4. The Chivalry of Owls

A/N: Hey, Y'all! Do you know what day it is? It's wind's day! I mean unless you're looking at this later, or it was a calm Wednesday for you, but I digress. Today, we come to the fourth installment in this series, and look at poor poor Hawkmoth's Dark Owl experience. Thanks a lot to **Song of Shadow** for reviewing, and I highly encourage Y'all to do the same. Even if it's just "good job", it's really helpful.

As Always, **Lots of spoilers for S2 of Miraculous Ladybug!** Smile, it's a good day to be alive!

Episode: S2 Ep 7 - The Dark Owl

Rating: K

Warnings: None really, tiny bit of a deranged Hawkmoth

Inspiration: The emotional rollercoaster Hawkmoth had during Dark Owl

* * *

Hawkmoth paced slowly back and forth, trying to comprehend, understand - he had held them in his hands, he had come this close to having the power to reshape the universe, and yet? He was thwarted again, this time by the blasted owl's chivalry.

He had always imagined what he might do when he had the Miraculous, he had fantasised all the ways he would devastate the world, and yet - for all of that - he had never truly thought about the moment when he had them in his hands. And now, that was all he could think about. The surge of power and adrenaline he had felt when he thought he had them, it was a dream realized. But it was all just more trickery and lies. Every day he had wreaked havoc on the streets of Paris, every day he had bartered with and manipulated villains into doing his bidding, every day he had been thwarted.

A small scough of a laugh escaped him. It had become routine. He had never fully accepted that in one far-off future, he might be able to alter history, change the world. But now he did. He would bring empires to their knees, he would throw the world into utter chaos… he would bring _her_ back. Reinvigorated, he strode back to the window, and looked out on the peace of nighttime Paris. Never again would he lose track of his way, lose sight of his purpose.

 _Emilie… I won't forget you._


	5. Small Problems

A/N: Hey, Y'all! I'm freezing up on this mildly brisk Spring afternoon, and desperately long to disappear into a mound of blankets, so let's keep this snappy. It's Saturday, which means it's a good day to pick on Hawkmoth. Today, I attack his nostalgia(genuinely sorry buddy) and stir up some nice old memories that remind him of his dead wife. Oh joy! Thank you very much Mr./Mrs. **Song of Shadow** and **RushAlias** for reviewing; as always, you really brighten my day! Please consider taking a moment to do so as well, and I hope you enjoy.

As always, **Lots of spoilers for S2 of Miraculous Ladybug**! Remember to Smile, Y'all, because it's a good day to be alive.

Episode: S2 Ep 8 - Gigantitan

Rating: K

Warnings: Sad, nostalgic Hawkmoth

Inspiration: How bad Gabriel is at handling babies, assumed it'd carry over to his own

* * *

Gabriel sat in a chair in his office, tired from the day. His head shook in his hands, and he numbly attempted to recall the events that had transpired. It was supposed to be an easy day, where he manipulated a man who had been just trying to do his job. He would've been easily convinced to get back at the police officer, would've been given the power to be the boss of all, maybe turn others into his followers- but no, the man had to lose all sense of anger right before being akumatized.

No, instead of an easy target, he got a baby, who didn't even want to fight Ladybug and Chat Noir. He had forgotten how hard it was to convince a baby of anything... Gabriel shook his head again, smiling a little this time. He remembered when, like to this akumatized baby, he needed to use baby talk and simple language to get Adrien to understand him.

He smiled a genuine smile, something he had not done in a long time, and brought to mind the day he tried to get Adrien to come out of the cracker cupboard. He remembered how he had frustratedly demanded Adrien's return, as the toddler steadfastly replied, "Nnnno," and how his wife had laughed at the two of them, the frustrated father and the son with bulging cheeks. He resolved to talk to Adrien later, so they could help each other remember the better times, the happy times, before Emilie... Well, they could all use some nostalgia.


	6. The Problem With Cats

A/N: Hey, Y'all! So, this series only has a couple more installments until it stops. I may come back to it later if I feel that Hawkmoth gets pushed around again in the continuation of the second season *Gives writers of the show a death stare* but for now it's coming to an end. Hopefully, you'll stick around for other writing things I'm doing; I'll be able to write a lot more when Summer comes around too. However, I know that some of you have just clicked onto this due to the fandom, and it's perfectly fine if you don't care about the other stuff. As I've already posted in a different A/N, I'm working on a My Hero Academia drabble series, but I'm also writing some random Prisoner Zero drabbles, and might also end up starting a new Miraculous series for Nino(because come on I gotta give my boy some love). Anyway, with announcements out of the way, A huge and loving hug of attention to **Song of Shadow** and **MoonlightMystery13.3** for reviewing. I I can't thank you guys enough. And now, without further adieu - Atune your ears... to the grinding gears... (Major kudos to you if you get the song reference)

 **Major spoilers for S2 of Miraculous Ladybug!** Remember to Smile, because it's a good day to be alive.

Episode: S2 Ep 11 - Gorizilla

Rating: K

Warnings: Um... Hawkmoth worries about his son?

Inspiration: Adrien's quote combined with Gabriel's reaction not strictly to it, but in the moments after when he's clearly mulling it over in his head.

* * *

Adrien's words drifted back to Gabriel as he stood, thinking.

 _It'll be too late then_. Weren't there so many things that would be too late when time had passed? Such a precious thing, so wasted by people. Was it also too late, to properly connect with his son?

And the ring, oh the ring. Gabriel placed a hand on the desk to steady himself. If Adrien was Chat Noir… what could he do? He could march to his room and demand to see it, but even if Adrien was in his room this time, he wouldn't give it up without a fight. Chat Noir was already sure that he could not give his Miraculous to anyone, and Gabriel couldn't fight- he could never hurt Adrien… the last remaining connection between him and Emilie. And if he didn't, well, he could never hurt Chat Noir with his villains again. He had to find him, had to shield him, had to protect him - he had to know if-

Gabriel sighed, and descended into his akuma room. He transformed, already knowing who his target would be. With Adrien's bodyguard akumatized, he knew it was only a matter time before Adrien was found, that he would finally know, once and for all.

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. They had been together, Adrien and Chat Noir, in the same parking lot. He was relieved, and tired. The movie in that theatre - He knew what Adrien had been trying to ask now.

"I suppose I can't keep your memory away from him forever, Emilie." He spoke aloud to the silent room. "I suppose he deserves to know." And, with that, he went upstairs, to see if maybe, just maybe, it wasn't too late to form a relationship with his son.


	7. Broken Harmony

A/N: Hey, Y'all! This is last official entry in this series. Though there will be one more bonus snip I wrote for Captain Hardrock(darn writers) it won't really be about Hawkmoth, just me being annoyed and in a Miraculous Mood :) Thank you to an unknown reviewer for reviewing the last chapter, I was really appreciative of that, even if they didn't do it on their main account. Now then, I hope you've enjoyed my humble take on looking to see what's really behind the emotional mask of the masked man, and I hope to see Y'all reviewing and reading again soon. Enjoy!

I doubt you need it at this point, but **big spoilers for S2 of Miraculous** **Ladybug.** Smile, because it's a good day to be alive :)

Episode: S2 Ep 12 - Captain Hardrock

Rating: K

Warning: Gabriel angstily remembering the perfection that was their full family

Inspirations: All Agrestes playing music, and how Gabriel insists they must be soloists

* * *

Gabriel sat in his office, thinking. It was a slow day, people in Paris were almost all happy because of the music festival later that day, and no one would even stay angry long enough to be akumatized. He shook his head, and sighed. Didn't Adrien understand that Gabriel was merely trying to push him to perfection?

"I'd make better progress if I could play with other musicians", that's what he responded with. Gabriel shook his head again. There was no harmony here, not anymore. They used to be a beautiful trio, Gabriel, Emelie, and Adrien. But Emelie had been the star of the show, had orchestrated the soft, slow sonatas of sadness and the quick, happy concerti that held them together. Gabriel, the deep and solemn bass, Emilie, the cheery and boisterous cello, and Adrien, the innocent and beautiful violin.

Maybe, out of his own spite, he had made the two of them soloists. Maybe the pain he felt from the memory was too much for a duet. "Would you like to play this piece with me, Father, as a duet?" Maybe, just maybe, his musical soul had been screaming to be freed, and Adrien was the only one playing soft enough to hear it.


	8. The Taste of Fan Salt

A/N: Hey, Y'all! This does not involve Hawkmoth. This is a bonus chapter. This is me being annoyed. Very annoyed. **If you are also annoyed** **at S2 Ep 12 in its entirety,** then this is the chapter for you. Setting - writers' room at the Miraculous Ladybug animation center(this would all be in French if it really were to happen). Now, I believe my salt levels are increasing with every passing moment, and I must depart from this plane. **CLARIFICATION -** Yes, I am salty, but I still love the show and enjoyed the episode. I'm just annoyed they introduced YET ANOTHER love interest for Marinette! We were just getting places with Adrien!

Y'all... Y'all know by now there's spoilers... Still, try to smile, because it's a great day to be alive :)

Episode: The Boardroom Meeting for S2 Ep 12 - Captain Hardrock

Rating: K

Warnings: I AM SALTY

Inspiration: How salty I was after I realized they introdufed anofer hekying luv intrest for Marinette shdhfewiwgajowrjdfaohbf

* * *

"Alright guys, I'm out of ideas. I feel like we've milked this Love Square too much, but I don't know how to get rid of it. Any ideas?"

 _The manager looks around at his writing team, eager for an answer._

 _Suddenly one man snaps his fingers._

"I got it, boss! Why don't we just have Marinette lose all interest in Adrien because he can never be around because of his dad, **then** introduce _another_ love interest for Marinette, **then** have her forget about consistency or how devoted she's been to Adrien, and **then** leave the fans not even knowing which one she likes!"

 _All the team members stand up, clapping and cheering._

"He's done it!"

"That's the perfect idea!"

"How have we not thought of having Marinette completely and suddenly lose interest in a boy she's been chasing after since the start of the show before?"

 _They slowly sit back down, and get to writing what many of them believe to be what the fans clearly want, no, what the fans clearly_ _ **need.**_


End file.
